1. Field
The present invention relates to display technologies, and more particularly to liquid crystal display technologies.
2. Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays, which are one of the most common forms of flat panel display technologies, typically include two display panel substrates upon which field generating electrodes, such as one or more pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are disposed. In this manner, a liquid crystal layer may be disposed between the two display panel substrates. Voltage applied to the field generating electrodes imposes an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, which orients the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. As such, the polarization of incident light may be controlled for the presentation, e.g., display, of images via the liquid crystal display. Typically, the electric field is generated via the pixel electrode(s) and the common electrode, which may be disposed on a thin film transistor array panel.
As the size of conventional liquid crystal displays increase, a sealant utilized to couple a lower panel with an upper panel of such liquid crystal displays may become stressed and, thereby, damaged, resulting in undesirable defects and reliability issues.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides more reliable, cost effective liquid crystal display technology.